Lucifer's Place
by EmilyA198527
Summary: A decision to go to a strip club where human and yautja male dancers perform with some of her friends causes Hailey Dickens' life to be turned upside down when she catches the attention of a yautja who goes by the name of Dark Warrior.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. I have only decided to write this fanfiction for entertainment purposes only, and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter One

At night, with a clear sky overhead, the city of Los Angeles was full of activity. It seemed to be as if the city never slept since there was always something going on in the area that would have many staying up when they should have been asleep in bed a long while back. On this particular evening, a group of women in their mid-twenties was making their way deep in the heart of the city for a night of fun and excitement at an establishment that was called 'Lucifer's Place', a well-known and highly popular club that had male strippers putting on shows there several nights for the ladies that frequented the place. It wasn't just human male strippers that were working at the place. There were human male strippers that performed there, but there were other beings that performed there that were not into hiding anymore.

Yautjas.

In the past, their kind had hidden in the jungles of South American when the invasion had started to take hold of the region. But, they were now coming out into the open more as many had assumed power over various parts of the country, and Los Angeles was one of those places. Humans were battling with them for control over their city once more, but they would not be silenced by them any longer. They had been hidden for long enough and now it was their turn to do as they pleased, and that included taking part of performing strip shows just like their human counterparts would do.

Among the cars heading around, a black, four-door passenger car arrived to the building where some of the action in the city was to be that night and a group of several ladies emerged from it. One of them who stepped out was a shy woman by the name of Hailey Dickens. She wasn't really into the idea of going to a strip bar for a night out with her friends when it seemed to be no better than a man going to a club to watch women strip and put on shows for them. But, her friends wouldn't change their minds. This was to be the place they wanted to go to no matter what she tried to talk them into and she had to deal with it. Dressed in a denim jacket, a brown peasant style dress going down to her calves, and denim flats, she wore her curly, black hair halfway up with a brown ribbon tied in the back of it to hold it in a way to where it wouldn't allow it to fall down in front of her face.

As she moved to the place, she found how many of the women that got up to the line where a doorman was standing to be dressed in ways that were showing their frames off that left nothing to the imagination. She didn't approve of how they looked, but started to realize that she might end up having to dress like they were in order to be allowed to go inside with her friends since they were dressed in a similar way like they were. Hailey didn't want to stay out there alone while they went inside of the place to see about enjoying a night out in the city. She started to become even more nervous as they were making their way up to where the doorman was standing as he was having people he didn't approve of being there step to the side.

"Over there!" He barked at them. His piercing stare watched as some more women were saddened and angered by him turning them away. "Only the best gets to go inside the club tonight for a show they will not forget."

 _I have a feeling that I might as well just head on over to where the rejected group is positioned. There is no way in hell that he is going to let me go inside the place looking like I do. I will stick out like a sore thumb._

Hailey had already reserved herself to the idea that she wouldn't be allowed inside the club, and proceeded to move to where the other women were. Her body stopped abruptly from the sensation of a hand on her forearm of her jacket. The feeling had her to turn her head and look to the doorman who was showing her a coy grin while he spoke to her.

"I am afraid that is not where you belong, honey." With his free hand, he motioned her towards the doors of the club as the other doormen held it open for her. "Your place is inside Lucifer's Place. "

 _Is he being serious right now?! He is going to let me go inside the club with myself dressed like this instead of like how some of the other women were looking?!_

She couldn't hide her shock at finding out that he was going to let her head on inside the place where the show would be taken place soon enough with both human and yautja male dancers putting on various shows for the women that had come there looking for a good time and a way to unwind from a hard day at their jobs. It took her a few moments to be able to manage a nod to him prior to heading to where the doors were being held open for her. She glanced back to where her friends were to find that only a couple out of her group were following her since the other two who had chose to dress more slutty than they were kept outside. It bothered her that they were not going to be coming inside the place with her and the others, but she couldn't refuse to go in with the others as they were all smiles and excited about it. Hailey's eyes took one more glance towards where her two companions were being led over to a spot prior to heading on inside the club with the other girls in anticipation of what was awaiting them.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I am not going to be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Two

While the women were starting to get their seats inside of the establishment, there were loads of action taking place backstage at Lucifer's place with the performers working to get themselves prepared for when it was their time to go on and put on a show for the people that had come there when they picked out someone to bring on the stage to give a dance for. There were many performers that worked there at Lucifer's place, but there was one in particular that had a presence about him that was different from others.

Moving himself around the other men, human and yautja, that were preparing themselves for what they were going to do, Dark Warrior made his way to the edge of the stage to peer out at the women, human and yautja, that were sitting out in the audience for the show that the men and himself were going to be performing for that night. He was never nervous like the others that worked there when it came to going into a show. He went into shows with the idea that he was to do a duty and that gave him all the confidence in the world he needed in order to get the job done.

Dark Warrior had served a few tours of duty when he was part of the yautja military and had be awarded for his efforts when they went after various enemies that were threatening them before he was granted release from the profession. It was something that had been part of his life for a long time and he had just started to get used to a lifestyle that was different from that he had been living since performing for women as a dancer as opposed to how he used to be working with his kind in a war atmosphere. However, it was something that he started to like in doing because he could use his physically fit body in order to make a night special for the woman he chose to bring up there onto the stage.

Reaching a side of the stage, one of his claw like hands eased the curtain back enough for him to peer out the people who were there at night for a show. He had his headgear on over his head with the setting on the vision allow him to be able to see the people as they normally were and not in in his infrared vision. His eyes scanned over the various females that were getting themselves settled into their seats with waiters bringing them over things to eat or drink.

 _Looks like tonight is going to be another good night for the men and myself._

He proceeded to leave the area he was in when his eyes fell onto the sight one particular human female who appeared to be dressed in a more conservative appearance in comparison to some of the others that were sitting in the building. Her presence caught his attention and had his eyes starting to scan over the curves of her body that were hiding underneath the outfit she had chosen to wear that night.

 _She has one hell of a body on her. I wonder what she would like like without those clothes on her._

The idea of this one human female being naked in front of him brought a wicked smile to his face, as well some rather naughty thoughts to come along with it. It wasn't strang for his kind to be thinking of human females in such a way since it had been passed down by the first of his kind to arrive on the planet that they were to mate with human females in order to multiply their numbers and create a hybrid of humans and yautjas that would be more powerful and have the capability to be the supreme race of beings on Earth. The longer that he looked at this one human female, he found himself being hit an urge to get closer to her and feel how it was be the one to take her breath away from her.

 _I believe that I have found the one that I am going to be putting on a show for tonight._

It was settled in his mind. Out of the females that were there that night in the audience, this one particular one was the one that he was going to be giving a dance to on the stage and have her experience just a little bit of what he had in store to make her lose her breath. She might even be seeing him after that night if things went well for the two of them during his performance and he felt like that she would be the right choice to be his mate despite her being a little more reserved.

Smiling at what he planned on doing, he listened to the manager that was on site that night to be calling out for all of the men to get themselves together and that the show would be starting very soon for the ladies. He didn't hesitate to get himself to where he needed to be in the line with the others that were there that night to put on a special show for the ladies. His mind was focused on getting the human female that was sitting out in the audience up on the stage, and thrill her in a way she probably hadn't experienced yet from anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only, and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Three

A little bit into her time there at Lucifer's club, Hailey couldn't help but feel a little unsure about herself being there among the other women that were there for the thrill of what the men had to give to them. They were all screaming out for the girl that the dancer chose to bring onto the stage with him to put on a performance for them while she was just sitting there, not sure of how to act to it with herself being a stranger to this type of atmosphere.

This was the first time that she had ever been to a place like this, and it was all new to her. Witnessing women, human and yautja, to be screaming out to the men on the stage was a whole other thing for her to deal with. It actually scared her somewhat.

The thought of her leaving the club crept into her head several times, but there was no way that she could leave without her friends that were in the club with her. Besides, her purse had been taken when she walked inside the club with them by a man at the front door to have it checked for anything illegal before she was allowed to go inside the place and find herself a seat.

The only plus thing that she saw about the club itself was that you didn't pay with cash money when you entered the club, but that instead you would be billed towards the end of the night to your bank account so that way there was no need to be carrying money on hand unless you wanted to tip the performers on stage. All she could really see herself doing was just sticking it out until the show was over completely and then she would be able to go back to her home when her friends got to leave.

Her eyes watched as a woman was on stage, getting a lap dance done by a human male dancer. While the women were screaming all around her at what was going on, there was a small piece inside of herself that wondered what it would be like to have someone perform a sexual dance for her. She didn't want to admit it out in the open, but there was something about the way that the dancers would be with the women, human and non-human, that appealed to her. To be the one who was in a chair and getting special attention from someone whose focus was only on them and not everyone else in the room really spoke to her.

But, she was pretty sure that she wasn't going to end up on the stage like the other women had been. Her clothing choice wasn't like the others there. They all were wearing outfits that were either high dollar or showed off a decent amount of themselves without being too slutty. Her appearance wasn't the type of outfit that would catch someone's attention from the stage area and have them to pull her up there to give her some special treatment. Hailey had reserved herself with the thought that she could just sit there and watch what was going on while just picturing herself in place of the women who were getting dances done for them.

Her eyes watched as the man finished with the woman on stage and helped her to step off before he headed to the backstage area. She applauded with the others from where she was sitting as a man came out onto the stage that was the acting host for the evening. Her eyes watched him with the other women as he flashed them all a coy grin before he spoke to them.

"All right, ladies, " he said, motioning them to calm down, "take it easy. I am sure none of you all want to be passing out with what we got in store for you this night." He chuckled some from many screaming out towards him. "Now, before our next dancer comes out here, he has told me that there is one special woman in this club tonight that has caught his eye before we even began to take care of you tonight." He motioned to the side and had a chair brought up there to sit in a position before he proceeded to speak up some more. "And he has asked me to bring her up here before he walks out here to give her a little something special."

 _I wonder who the woman is going to be._

Hailey was glancing around the area to see who it would be that was the woman that the performer wished to have up there out of the others that were sitting around the place. Her eyes moved back to where the host was to see him smirking in her direction right before he spoke up to her.

"You are the lucky woman tonight, honey."

 _W-Wait! M-Me? The dancer wants me to go up there?!_

She wasn't thinking this was even possible for her to be the one out of a room full of women to be taken up to the stage and have a dance performed for her. Although she was thoroughly shocked from the announcement, Hailey found herself to become scared at the idea of going up there since there was no telling what was going to happen to her or how she was to act up there. She didn't know if she needed to go up there.

Her hesitation about it only had the ladies there that night, including the friends of hers that got in with her, to be screaming at her to go up there. She found herself having to go up there while the women were screaming at her to head on up there. Nervous and anxious about what was to happen, Hailey managed to make herself get up from where she had been and made her way towards stairs leading up onto the stage where the host was showing his hand to her as he spoke up.

"What is your name, Honey?"

"H-Hailey Dickens." She replied with her nervousness remaining in her voice.

"There is no need to be nervous, Hailey." He guided her over to the chair and eased her to sit down on it with a smile on his face. "You have a very special performer that is going to come out here and treat you like the queen that you are." His attention drifted from her to the ladies before he spoke up. "Ladies, this performer really needs no introduction but give it up for Lucifer's Place's Dark Warrior."

She tensed up some from the loud screaming coming from the women that were all around the place, indicating that this was a popular dancer there at the club. Her eyes watched the host head off the stage, leaving her alone with the women going insane for a bit more before they quietened down. Hailey struggled to remain calm as some music begun to play while her eyes watched a curtain in front of her to start moving around somewhat moments before a tall and powerful yautja came out into sight with a black tank top over top of his upper body and a pair of black trousers covering up his lower half of his body. She took in a moment to see how he looked before her eyes went back towards his face, focusing on him and not on the women that were screaming out towards them, and wondered if he was doing the same exact thing that she had just done.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Four

 _I thought she was beautiful from where I had been standing backstage, but seeing her up close right now...She is absolute perfection in my eyes._

From behind his mask that he wore over his face, his eyes danced over the curvaceous form of Hailey Dickens from where he stood. He didn't mind that she was dressed in a way that was more modest than some of the women he had done performances for. Actually, it was a turn-on for him to be doing a number for someone who was as beautiful as she was and choosing to not be dressed in a way that left nothing to the imagination. It would make his performance all that more special for him.

His gaze never wavered from the woman that was before him on the chair she was sitting on. As much screaming and whistling that was going on in the place, nothing would have him to break eye focus from Hailey. She was the one that he chose out of a packed place of women, human and yautja, to give her something that she wouldn't forget for a long time and what would be the first of many to come for the two of them if things worked out like he wanted them to. He listened for the dramatic music to come to an end as he remained where he stood, already prepared for what was about to come over the sound system next.

Without warning, the opening sound of 'Pony' came blasting through the sound system and had the lights change colors on stage. The instance that the mood of the music had changed, it had all of the women in the room screaming out in delight from what was about to go down. It was the sight of pure awe and shock from Hailey though that drove him with a need to make sure that she got the thrill that so many there would love to experience from someone like himself.

 _Time to make her really speechless._

Dark Warrior didn't hesitate to put on some dance moves in front of her for a few moments, highlighting one of his talents other than being a skilled killer. It was when the opening lyric started playing that reached up with his claw-like hands, and grabbed a hold of his shirt where a cut had been made, and made a single move with his hands, ripping it right down the middle to expose the muscular upper body that he possessed. He smirked at finding her eyes widening even more from what he had done while the ladies were losing their absolute mind at what they were seeing from him.

 _If that makes her eyes widen, let's see what she thinks of my next move on her._

He didn't wait long to make a few more dance moves in front of her that were very suggestive before his frame didn't hesitate to slip across the stage to the point where he was right in front of her body on his knees. The instance that he got to where he was, his eyes saw her hands move to cling to the sides of the chair she was on while her breath got caught in her throat. It drove him to shake his head to her mere seconds before his hands moved to her hips and pulled her forward, causing her legs to part on their own and herself to be in closer proximity to his body. With his body being between her legs, he got a hold of the large chair she was in and used it while he was grinding between her legs.

The move he was making on her was met with loud squeals of delight from the women in the room and her to be looking on in pure shock and amazement at what he was doing to her at that moment. He caught her biting on her bottom lip from the gestures he was making to her body and that drove him to go further than he had went so far with her. In a flash, his hands shifted from having been holding onto the back of the chair to her waist once more for the intent of picking her up like she was. He smiled when he found her legs locking onto the sides of his body to make sure she didn't fall while he moved to be sitting with her straddled on his lap with her legs splayed on him to where her crotch would be resting against his groin.

 _Let's kick things up a few notches to make the climax really intense for her._

He moved his hands onto hers to have her hands resting on his abs while he made the move to grind up into her body from the chair, causing the area to be filled with screams of pleasure from those in the audience. He looked up into her eyes to find them having pleasure slipping into them although she was trying to not show that what he was doing to her was really doing a number to her body. He kept grinding his groin against her crotch while he guided her hands around on his muscles of his chest to influence her to do it on her own when he let them go. Dark Warrior was delighted from her taking the initiative in starting to move her hands around on him on her own by the end of the song. Her decision was met by him picking her up by her thighs with the women present going insane for what he was doing. He carried her like she was off the stage in the direction of her seat, paying no attention to the females who were stuffing their money they had on hand into his pants. Getting her to where she had been, he guided her into her seat prior to bending his head down by one of her ears to deliver a simple message to her.

"I'll see you in a few minutes."

He watched her eyes flutter somewhat in surprise of what he had said before he made the move to head towards the backstage area, planning on coming back for her and taking her to the V.I.P area of the club for the two of them to really get to know one another.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Five

 _What in the hell am I going to do?! He is going to be coming back for me in a few minutes!_

Hailey couldn't help but be in complete shock from what just took place. She had went from just sitting in the audience, thinking about what it would feel like to have a lap dance done to her, to taking part in a performance on stage by one of the popular performers there at the club and it ending with him informing her that he was going to be coming back over to her from where she was. The whole thing had her left in a state of shock and disbelief.

 _Why would he want me over the other women here at the club? I am not dressed like everyone else here is. I don't see why he viewed me as being someone worthy enough to do a lap dance for up on the stage when I am more reserved in my appearance._

There wasn't anything she could do to try and stop the thoughts of confusion from plaguing her at that moment. It was a puzzle that she couldn't solve as to why he would want her out of all the other women there to go off with him somewhere.

While another performer had went to the stage and begun to put on another show, Hailey looked to one of her friends prior to speaking up to them with her shocked tone resonating in her voice.

"What am I going to do, girls?" She asked, desperately trying to think of an answer. "He told me that he is going to be coming back soon to me." Her eyes found her friends only to be smiling at her while one of them spoke up to her.

"Is that such a bad thing, Hailey?" One of the women asked, smiling. "He seemed to really like you on stage and you liked him just as much."

"I am pretty sure that it was just part of the show, ladies, but I don't know why he would want me out of everyone else here tonight to come over to."

"I think I know of a reason why." The other woman said, smirking a bit in a suggestive way. "He is going to take you somewhere private in this club and give you a 'special treat' for what happened up there on the stage."

The idea that she would be taken somewhere that he would have her to engage in something else other than just another lap dance with him being the one to perform it for her made her really nervous. She wasn't the type of person who hooked up with someone she just met. Hell, she was still a virgin and not prepared to lose her card in just some hook up. What if that was what he wanting from her? Would she be able to keep that from happening if she wanted to wait a little longer for the right time?

Hailey was about to speak up when she noticed some women beside where she was with her group to be smiling from ear to ear over in a direction from behind her. She took in a breath of air prior to turning around only to widen her eyes at finding Dark Warrior, the yautja who had done a dance for her on the stage to be walking up to where she was sitting with her friends.

 _Oh boy. It looks like things are going to be picking up a lot quicker than I am ready for them. He is coming right over to where I am sitting with my friends, and he isn't wearing a shirt with those pants of his. It is really hard to keep from staring at him, but I can't pull my eyes away from him no matter how hard I try._

It was a little surprising for her to try to figure out what was going on with her. She wasn't the type of person to gawk at someone just by their appearance, but it was damn impossible for her to take her eyes away from his body when he was so tempting to her. Dark Warrior was a walking temptation that she simply couldn't turn herself away from no matter how hard she kept trying to do that. When he got to her, she went to try and speak up.

"H-Hi." She stammered out of her mouth towards him from where she was seated. "Um...I-" Her voice fell silent from catching sight of him showing one of his hands to her. It was clear that he was wanting to take her somewhere with him that was away from the others. She found her friends to be giggling at what they saw, but they were not aware of how nervous she was about the whole thing. Her eyes glanced around a little bit before she eased her hand into one of his.

No sooner had she put her hand into his, Hailey found him to be leading her off in a direction in the club with him keeping her close to him. She would see some women cheering her on as she walked on by them with him holding her hand while there were some who gave her looks as if to say what she was thinking which was that she was not the type of woman that he needed to have with him when he could have someone like them who were probably more experienced than she was.

Her attention shifted from the females that she was walking by to that of a set of stairs that led up to where a room was at the top of them. She could tell that it was a place where it would just be for the two of them and there would be no one else around to bother them. Her eyes watched him turn his head back to where she was and motioned her to go with him on up them. Hailey swallowed a lump down her throat before she was able to find her strength in her legs to work in following him up them despite her having no idea what she was in for when she got behind the door at the top of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way at all. The only reason why I have chose to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Six

Making his way up the stairs with Hailey following behind him, Dark Warrior was feeling confident in what he was going to do in order to have her feeling things that no human male could dream of doing to her. He was going to show her what it is like to have a yautja soldier to give her satisfaction that she had never had before.

It wasn't a foreign concept with the other male dancers that he worked with. There were many times that one of them had taken a woman or two to the various V.I.P. lounges that were scattered around the place and gave them a night of pleasure that they had never had before going back home to their husbands or boyfriends who didn't know how to do their job just right.

However, with Hailey it was going to be different. He didn't just want to have sex with her that night and than never see her again. He intended to see her after the night was over on a regular basis. The idea had already been settled in his head of his plans for her. She would be the one that he would make as his mate even with her being so different from the types of women who frequented the club, and didn't seem to be the right choice for him.

He could already hear the other guys he worked with saying how crazy he was for choosing a woman that was dressed so modestly in comparison to the others that were there and were more able to enjoy what he had for them. But, he didn't want someone else. The only woman he wanted to satisfy and have screaming out his name was Hailey, and that was what he would have.

Reaching the door of the V.I.P. lounge that was his own designated section, Dark Warrior eased the door open to show a lavish suite that was as large and upscale as an expensive apartment in the city of Los Angeles. He stepped to the side and guided her over the threshold and inside the place. He looked to the look of nervousness mixing with amazement on her face moments before he spoke up to her, breaking their momentary silence.

"Welcome to my home, Hailey." He said from behind his mask. Shutting the door with his free hand, he walked himself over to where a bar was and got down a couple of glasses while his back was towards her. "Can I get you something to drink? Some wine? Tequila? A mixed drink maybe?"

"Um...M-Maybe a mixed drink."

Her initial response was all that he had to hear to realize that she was still quite nervous about her being up there with him and that was on her mind. Dark Warrior turned his head to look at her and found her to be holding her hands in front of her body due to how she felt with being there alone with him after the performance he gave to her on the stage. He didn't want to have her feeling as nervous as she was, and planned to help her forget what was bothering her.

Coming around from behind his own personal bar, Dark Warrior walked himself right up to where she stood and took her hands into his while he spoke to her in a low whisper.

"Relax, Hailey. You are perfectly safe here with me. Nothing bad is going to happen to you as long as I am here."

"I-I know. I-It's just..."

"Just what?"

"W-Well...I...I haven't been around a lot of guys before, especially those who are dancers for a living, and I guess...I guess I am just really nervous about if I am acting right or not."

"You haven't had a boyfriend before, have you?"

His question he posed to her proved to give him the answer he was looking for when her eyes widened a little and her hands tensed slightly in his palms. He was the first guy to have her be alone with him, and there hadn't been anyone else to come along to give her special attention. His gaze remained fixated on hers despite the mask he was wearing while he watched her give him a nod of her head and spoke to him in response to the question with a soft sound to her tone.

"N-No. Is it that obvious?"

"I didn't know at first, but I can tell from how your hands are clenching around mine when I asked you the question and the way your eyes grew big as well. How is it that a woman as lovely as you has never had a man to give her the kind of attention that she needs?"

"I really don't have the answer to that question, um, Dark Warrior. Growing up, the guys never really seemed interested in me since I didn't like to dress in a way to show myself off like the other girls did, and I liked to keep myself focused on my studies and not on partying like the others did."

"It is their loss that they didn't give a woman such as yourself the kind of attention that she needs, and you can call me. D.W. for short if you want to." He couldn't help but smile when he found her to be revealing to him an expression that told him that she was starting to not feel on edge like she had been. Finding her to be more relaxed, he kept a hold on one of her hands as he led her over to his bar while he spoke to her.

"Now, how about that drink?"


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Seven

Hailey found herself gradually starting to not be on edge like she had been when he brought her into the suite. He had managed to get her to warm up to him and have her open up, causing her defenses to go down. She wasn't sure if it was the drink he made her or if it was just him that had her to not be so tense, but she was thankful that he had went this far with her in order to have her not be on edge but have her more relaxed.

Once she had finished the drink, she went over to where there were some windows in place to stand in front of them. Her eyes looked out them to the ground floor to find all the women enjoying themselves while the dancers were still putting on shows for them to have them enjoying themselves. She kept her focus on them while she spoke towards D.W.

"Can they see me?" She asked, curious if it was a one way glass or not she was standing in front of. Her answer came in the form of his voice dropping a little lower from behind.

"No. We can see them but they can't see us."

"O-Okay. I was just curious." She wasn't sure why but the nervousness started to creep back over her body from the sound of his voice coming from behind her. Hailey tried ot not let his voice get to her, but it was just in the way it sounded that sent chills up and down her spine. Her eyes remained on the window until their lids started flutter somewhat from the sensation of his hands moving across her midsection and pulled her more against his bare chest. It had her closing them and leaning her head back some while she soaked in his voice becoming a little more sensual on its way out of his mouth from beneath his headgear.

"Relax, Hailey. I only want to make you feel really good, and to show you what I can do to make you forget about all of those boys who choose to ignore you."

"I...I haven't done anything like this before, D.W." Her voice dropped to a soft whisper on its way out while she had her eyes shut.

"No man has ever touched you like this?"

"No."

"What about...this?" His voice carried out the last word for a little longer as he softly grinded against her ass from behind while his claw-like hands drifted up towards her round, firm breasts that were being concealed underneath the jacket and dress she was wearing. The combination of the two had her to let out a soft gasp and her voice to become a little higher pitch than it was.

"N-No."

"They have been neglecting you."

"Yes, D-D.W., they have."

"It is time then for me to do what they failed to do by giving you all the attention that they failed in doing so."

She was only able to open her eyes when the feeling of his hands slipped away from where they had been and started to unhook his mask. Turning herself around to face him, Hailey watched him beginning to guide the headgear off of his head to expose his face to her and only her. She took what he was doing as something special since he was doing something that was only for her eyes. Hailey's eyes widened a bit when she found herself looking up to the face of a yautja warrior that seemed cold and heartless, but relaxed, quickly, from another feeling she started to get from looking into his gaze.

Tenderness. While D.W. had the appearance of a soldier of his kind who had been through a lot and done a lot in the preservation of their species as a whole, she clearly saw that he wasn't just a being that soley focused on the destruction of an enemy or whose job it was to spill blood to make someone realize that they had insulted him. There was another side to the being that was before her, and it was one that she had been wanting to see from a human male for a long time but could never locate it.

Keeping her eyes fixated on him, she brought one of her hands up in a gentle motion, and let some of her fingertips lightly touch a side of his face. Her eyes watched his gaze close and he let out a soft sound that resembled a sigh of contentment from what she was doing to him. She relaxed herself further from finding that he was open to the gesture that she had made to him. Her hand moved to where it was not just her fingertips but the palm of her hand that was resting against his face. Hailey shivered somewhat with excitement when she found him to be letting out noises of pleasure and his gaze opening up to focus on her while his voice came out of his mouth with a message to deliver to her.

"They missed their chance of making you their woman...but I will not."

A rush of air escaped from her mouth when his arms moved in an instant to pick her up like he had downstairs, causing her to lock her legs around his waist. She gazed down into his eyes from where she was positioned on his body to find him looking up to her with only desire pouring out of them for her. While she was nervous at the thought of things going beyond where she wanted them to go, she seemed to be unable to deny him of what he wanted when her body was clearly wanting him just as badly as he wanted her. Her eyes moved to where his mouth was located to find it close to her own with the mandibles spreading open, inviting her in for a kiss with him. The gesture had her a little unsure as to if she was going to be able to kiss him but she found herself leaning her head down and pressing her mouth to his.

No sooner had she locked her mouth to his that a surge swept through her, causing her to let out a gasp of air from what he had done to her. The way that it felt to be kissed by him while he held her up by her thighs sent her closing her eyes and returning the kiss back to him. She shifted her hands to come up and rest on his shoulders and her legs to relax within his grasp. Hailey gave herself over to the side of her that needed his special kind of touch and didn't fight him. With herself locked in a sensual kiss with D.W., she paid no attention to him carrying her in a direction as she knew what was to come next.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I do not own or have anything to do at all with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Eight

There was no point in trying to deny himself of the feelings coursing through his body that he had for the beautiful human female that was in his arms with her lips locked to his mouth. He had wanted to try to wait a little longer before they got to this point, but there was no way he could hold himself back any more. It was time for him to make her his.

Making his way to where his large bed was, he guided her to lie down on the silk bedding that was spread out over the mattress. He eased back from the kiss with her to find her easing her eyes open and look up to him from where she was lying underneath him. She had a look of both pleasure and nervousness burning within her gaze for what was to come for her during her time there in his bed. Dark Warrior eased his face back in close to hers as he lowered his voice to a deep whisper that would send flames of passion to spread all throughout her frame.

"You don't have to do anything, Hailey. Let me do all the work tonight and show you the kind of passion that you have been waiting to experience by your kind for a long time now." He didn't hide his own urges in his voice from her. She had turned him on and there was nothing that was going to hold him back from what he was doing. "If I start to do something you are not comfortable with, let me know and I will stop what I am doing, okay?"

He watched her give a nod of her head towards him from where she was lying, giving him permission to go onward. His focus on her face shifted down to the clothes that were keeping her gorgeous frame concealed to his eyes. The sight drove him to ask a question he had been wanting to since the moment he had brought her inside of his own V.I.P. suite.

"May I take your jacket?"

Dark Warrior didn't have to wait long for him to get a nod from her, signaling that he could., while she eased herself to sit up a little bit on the bed. His hands assisted her with taking the denim jacket off of herself prior to throwing it on the floor nearby. He moved his attention next to the dress that was over her body and let his eyes scan up and down it from where he was positioned until his gaze found her hands to be shifting down towards the skirt of it that had gotten bunched up from how he put her on the bed. He didn't hesitate to have her stop with a motion of his head shaking.

"No, my dear. I am the one that is going to be doing all the work tonight." His hands eased hers to the sides before they worked her dress up her body, making sure that they caressed her as they moved. "You just relax and enjoy all I have to give to you."

With that being said, he continued with his movements of his hands up her body with her dress being gathered up at the same time. His adrenaline was kicking in big time from finding this lovely lady to already be breathing heavy and making soft sounds of pleasure from how he was touching her body and speaking to her. He was making sure that her night with him would be on the best ones she has ever had before. It was his duty to make sure she was taken care of now that she was in his care.

Once he had lifted the gown up from her body and put it over with her jacket in the same way, his eyes moved over her curvy frame that had a white padded bra with matching pair of white panties on her lower-half of her body. He focused on every inch of her delicious body that was before him, taking in the beauty that was her womanly form and the knowledge that it was to be all his and no one else would get a chance to put their hand on it.

"You are truly perfection, Hailey." His voice had a slight growl to it on its way out of his mouth as he spoke to her from where he was. The sound was from his arousal that he was dealing with at the present moment. She did things to him without even trying to. The way that she had been dressed made his blood race, and knowing that he would be the first to have her in bed really set his blood and heart racing. It was a struggle for him to take his time with her and not rush right into fucking her. "Your body is everything that a man, human or yautja, could ask for from her a mate to have. There is nothing about you that I don't love." His statement to her was met with some surprise on her part as she spoke up in response to what he had said.

"Y-You don't mind the fact that I have some meat on my bones?" She asked. Her question threw him for a loop as he didn't understand why he wouldn't like her like she was.

"I love how your shape is, dear. Why would you ask that?"

"Well, guys tend to not go for girls like me. They like them to be stick thin or as close to Barbie as they can get."

"Fuck Barbie, Hailey. The only real doll is right here with me, and I am going to show you exactly how much I love your shape."

As if on cue, he gave her a passionate kiss on her lips prior to shifting them down the side of her face to her neck. The soft sounds of moans from the way he was kissing her set his blood and hormones racing even faster through his system. He worked his mouth against her soft skin, savoring the taste of each inch. His lips moved further down while he worked her bra off of her body for him. His claw-like hands guided the material away from her round, firm breasts so they could be fully exposed for him to enjoy. His mouth left her skin so he could take in their splendor with his gaze.

 _How in the hell could any man turn this heavenly body away?! They are crazy to pass her up!_

He just couldn't believe this woman had been ignored for so long by men of her own species. They were fools to leave her alone. Now that he had her within his grasp, there was not a chance they would get another go with her. She would be with him from that point going forward. Her place would be with him and him alone. His eyes glanced up at her to see her trying to catch her breath while he moved his mouth over to one of her breasts. With his mandibles holding onto the sides of it, Dark Warrior begun to suck on it, having her to moan out in her beautiful voice towards him from the intense pleasure he was giving to her, and smiled from knowing this was just a taste of what was to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise at all. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Nine

Hailey found herself unable to get away from the amazing sensations coursing through her body from the way that Dark Warrior was giving her pleasure that she wasn't able to really comprehend coming from his kind to hers since there was some physical differences between a male human and a male yautja, one main one being the fact that they didn't have a mouth like a normal human male did, as well as herself, but that didn't stop him from having her to feel things that she didn't realize that anyone could experience first hand from another.

She leaned her head back with her eyes closed and allowed a sound of delight to slip out of her mouth in a little louder tone than the one before it had done. She had become a prisoner of unadulterated lust at this hands, and already accepted that the terms of her being in his possession involved her succumbing to things that beforehand was not at all something that she wanted to even consider since women like that who did what she was doing were labeled in a very negative light.

Although the society that she called her home was one that was modern and becoming more open-minded when it came to relationships between humans and yautjas being a normal occurrence to see in the city, there were still some individuals who looked to women who would allow themselves to have a night of sexual bliss with another person, human or yautja, that wasn't their life-partner to be considered 'whores' or 'sluts'. It was an arcane subject in her own mind for people to still look down on those who wanted to be fucked by someone who wanted them just as badly as they wanted them. But, it was a way of life she had been brought up with.

Hailey was raised in a family setting where someone who engaged in what the people around her referred to as 'fornication' was a huge sin and would be thrown out of the family for that kind of behavior. She had the unfortunate experience of actually witnessing a couple cousins who she had been brought up around and had become good friends of hers to be thrown out of the family just because of their decision to be intimate outside of marriage with another person. Not only that, but she was made to cut off all communication with them or she would be thrown out herself by her own parents onto the street for her decision in what she was doing. It was a decision that had her being thoroughly upset and angry with her immediate family and relatives because it caused her to not only lose the friendship of two people that she had become really close with, but it prevented her from getting to be with them when they most needed her. They had gotten into a car accident and ended up dying from their injuries. However, before they died, she tried very hard to locate where they were in a desperate attempt to see them prior to them passing away. She wanted to ask for their forgiveness but never got the chance to when her parents found out what she was trying to do and locked her up in her room for what she did, as well as punished her for what she had attempted by disobeying them.

Now that she was doing the same exact thing that her cousins did which caused them to be expelled from the family, Hailey didn't feel any fear for what was about to happen between Dark Warrior and herself. How could she be afraid of doing something that she was getting pleasure from? He brought a part of her alive that was close to being dead from the strict upbringing that she had endured by her parents and their siblings. It was because of him that she was going to be able to finally feel free for the first time in her life. This was her moment, and there was no way that she was going to pass this up just for some need to have her family be happy with her choice.

Slowly, she started to register his mandibles moving away from the breast of hers that it had been sucking on. Her eyes drifted down towards his face to see him casting his eyes up in the direction of her face. She swallowed a lump down her throat from all the emotions coursing through her body while the smooth sound of his voice whispering to her sent chills racing up and down her body from the bottoms of her feet to the top of her head and all the way back down to the bottoms of her feet.

"Lie back for me, doll." A soft growl escaped into his deep voice that was already dripping with pure desire for what he wanted to do to her. "I think it is time that I get rid of the last piece of clothing on your body that is preventing me from going any further with giving you a night that you will remember for a very long time to come."

Hailey didn't even question him when he made the command. She guided her form to lie down on the bed on her back. Her eyes watched his gaze move down in the direction of where her panties were still on her body, and could tell that he was clearly seeing how really aroused she was from the crotch of her underwear being soaked completely through by her own juices. Her body needed his body more than anything else she might be needing at the present time. Keeping her eyes on him, Hailey found him looking to her face with a playful expression on his face before he gave her a statement that had her to smile but also kicked her arousal up several notches.


End file.
